Death Battle Episode 12: Master Hand vs Moon Lord
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Super Smash Bros vs Terraria! Will Master Hand smash Moon lord? or will Moon Lord show who's the best?


(Welcome episode 12 of my first season of Death Battle)

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Final bosses...These certain enemies in games are there to test you power, strategy, and skill at the end of the game.

Silver: And these two are some of the most powerful bosses we've seen in games!

Demon: Master Hand...the God and final boss of the Super Smash Bros universe.

Silver: And The Moon Lord...the final boss of terraria and brother of cthulu!

Demon: I'm Demon!

Silver: And I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, Armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: A final boss needs to be strong. They need to be smart. They need to be a character that you would always remember beating and want to do it all over again. All these thing points to one character and the character is...The Master Hand!

(Master Hand appears in the Final Destination area and does his signature laugh)

 **Master Hand:**

 **Age: ?**

 **Height:?**

 **Weight:?**

 **Birthplace:?**

 **Gender: Male**

Silver: Master Hand is the Final boss character in one oof our favorite cross over fighting game Super Smash Brothers. When you beat all the stages you encounter master hand. Master Hand unlike any one else hasn't have a percentage meter but a HP instead. By bringing his health to 0% will finally end him.

Demon: Master Hand has different amounts of HP based on what difficulty your on. Very easy is 100 and very hard is 1000. In this fight we"ll be using the very hard difficulty Master Hand to use his full strength in this battle.

Silver: He is a power house. Master Hand has fought amazing characters in his life like Bowser, Ryu , Donkey Kong, Mario, Link, and Kirby! He can push them into the ground and make them stay there in a single slam. He can summon bullets from his fingers.

Demon: Speaking of stuff he can do. Master Hand has a vast amount of attacks and abilities he has learned in time of fighting Nintendo greatest characters. Some of these are very deadly when used right. Can literally send people flying in the air.

 **Moves:**

 **·Big Swipe (16% damage)**

 **·Fake-out Slap (15% damage)**

 **·Finger Bullet (9% damage)**

 **·Finger Walk (12% damage)**

 **·Fireball Blitz (11% damage)**

 **·Flying Punch (46% damage)**

 **·Jet stream (33% damage)**

 **·Laser Nails (8% damage per hit)**

 **·Power Punch (29% damage)**

 **·Sleeper Grab (11% damage)**

 **·Snaaper (** **11% damage)**

 **·Toss grab (17% damage)**

Silver: But that's not all he has. When Master Hand is defeated he's not done yet! He turns into a beast called the Master Core! He has four more transformation in that state. When you defeat them you fully killed Master Hand! These four forms are called Master Giant, Master Beast, Master Sabre, and it's most powerful form...The Master Fortress!

Demon: His first form he turns into is the Master Giant which is a humanoid form that does huge strikes at its opponents. It's the third strongest form he has. It has strong strikes and can mimic his opponents moves and abilities. It's not the fastest form he has either.

Silver: The next form he turns into is his Master Beast form where he turns into a weird animal like being that is his seconds strongest form in his Master Core state! It's one of the faster forms he has.

Demon: His third and weakest form is the Master Sabre. In this state he forms into multiple swords and does strikes and stabs aganst his opponents!

Silver: And his last and most strongest form is called the Master Fortress! This thing is sick if you ask me! Not only it's his strongest form but you have to go into the fortress to defeat Master Hand! The place is filled with enemies, traps, and hazard effects! and when you defeat him...you have to do it a second time to fully defeat him!

Demon: Now after all that form talking let's get to his feats!

 **Feats:**

 **-Is a god**

 **-Can go toe to toe with other famous Nintendo characters**

 **-He's known to be a skilled intimidator**

 **-Can defeat beings like Mario and Link**

 **-Can shake the ground by slamming his hand**

 **-Master in close combat**

Silver: But even if he's a God like being...He still have weaknesses!

 **Weaknesses:**

 **-Not into plan fighting**

 **-Lost to Tabuu (Wasn't at full power)**

 **-Isn't the best durable character**

Demon: But I don't care about his weaknesses! Master Hand is still one of the most memorable and best Final Boss characters known to this day! You better be careful when fighting this god!

Master Hand: BWAHAHAHA!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Welcome to the world of terraria, in this world you build with you friends to survive against ravenous eyeballs and clowns day and night. But that's all nothing compared when you go to the depths of the earth to find the final boss. After fighting multiple other bosses you fight the final and most powerfulest boss! The brother of Cthulu himself...the Moon Lord!

(The Moon Lord appears)

 **Moon Lord:**

 **Age:?**

 **Height:?**

 **Weight:?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace:?**

Demon: The Moon Lord is the final boss in the survival 2-d platform game Terraria. To Defeat Moon Lord you have to first destroy his hand which are one of his main things her uses to fight his enemies. Once his hands are defeated he becomes weak and reveals his core when that is destroyed...he destroyed as well.

Silver: But your not done yet when either hand or head is destroyed he summons the eye of Cthulu itself which is invincible and fires light blast of energy and won't be able to be gone until the core is destroyed.

Demon: The Moon Lord has a ton of moves and abilities he can use against his opponents like the Phantasmal deathray! an extremely powerful laser attack. its probably a town level+++ attack and Phantasmal bolt a smaller laser that fires from all three eyes.

Silver: The Phantasmal Sphere is when the hands fight they spawn invincible eyes that charge at players,but they do disappear after a short time. The Phantasmal eye is a homing projectile designed to track down a player and destroy them!

 **Moves:**

 **-Phantasmal Death Ray**

 **-Phantasmal bolt**

 **-Phantasmal sphere**

 **-Phantasmal Eye**

Demon: He also have leches which he can throw at his opponents to suck thier energy and give t to himself! These can be very dangerous when used right!

Silver: He has amazing Feats based on what he did in the Terraria game!

 **Feats:**

 **-is a god**

 **-He can deal planet damaging attacks with ease**

 **-He has wide arsenal of moves**

Demon: But he does have some weaknesses even if he's Cthulu brother.

 **Weaknesses:**

 **-Not to many feats for only being shown once**

 **-Can't move freely**

Silver: But he still a threat to begin with...so be careful when you Play terrarie again!

(The Moon Lord Kills his next opponent in his lair and shows a game over screen)

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Ok the combatants are set let settle this debate once and for all!

Demon: It's time for a final boss death battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

(In the Terraria realm)

Moon Lord: (Waiting for his next victim to come) ...

Master Hand: (Pops out of the Portal)?

Moon Lord: My next victim...Good (his eyes open from his forehead and eyes)

Master Hand: ! (Thrown for a loop but get into ready to battle) BWAHAHAHA!

FIGHT!

Moonn Lord: (Fire Phantasmal Bolts)

Master Hand: (Deflect each one with a finger bullet)

Moon Lord: (His hands flys and strikes master hand)

Master Hand: (Slaps the away but was attached with a leech)

Moon Lord: (Uses the Phantasmal spehere and summons two eyes)

Master Hand: (Swats the leech off of him but gets attacked by the eyes)

(They cross slash and blasted the Master Hand forming a cloud of dust)

Moon Lord: HA HA! No one can survived that! (One of his hands gets strike by multiple lasers and blows up) What!?

Master Hand: (Appears from the smoke flashing red and steaming)

Moon Lord: Fool! You're in trouble now!(The eyes of cthulu appears)

Master Hand: ! (Fires up a Flying punch)

Moon Lord: (His remaining hand caught the strike) Got you!

(Energy blast repeativly hits Master Hand)

Master Hand: (Twitching repeativly and explodes)

Moon Lord: HA HA HA! Now that over i ca-huh?

(Black Particles are forming together)

Moon Lord: What!? Impossible! (Sees what forming from the Particles)

Master Giant: BWAHAHA! (Became a humaniod giant)

Moon Lord: No matter i'll defeat you with just this! (Readys the Phantasmal Death Ray)

Master Giant: (Swings his fist at him)

Moon Lord: (The Phantasmal Death Ray fires before the strike landed on him)

Master Giant: (Forms back into particles and changing again)

Moon Lord: Again!? (Getting desprate)

Master Beast: (Roars loudly and charges)

Moon Lord: (Fires Two Phatasmal Bolts)

Master Beast: (Knocks them away from him and strikes the other hand of Moon Lord)

(Its explodes)

Moon Lord: No! (the Core is revealed and Summons more eyes of Cthulus)

(The all charge at master beast)

Master Beast: (Ddoges each strike and attacks the Core)

Moon Lord: No! This can't be! (The Core was slashed in two)

Moon Lord: NOOOOO! (Explodes into pieces)

Master Beast:(Forms back to Master hand) BWAHAHA!

KO!

(On the left shows Master Hand going to the portal and back to his world. On the right shows Moon Lord pieces everywhere in his lair)

Silver: That...was the most awsome fight we have done! I loved it!

Demon: Agreed! This was our closest fight in our Death Battle series yet. Moon Lord might had an advatage in strong attacks and the home advatage but Master Hand has shown he can take and defeat the best of the best. Master hand isn't just faster the Moon Lord but he also has more things to bring out in the fight.

Silver: If this was just regualr Master Hand vs Moon Lord, Moon Lord would have won but Seeing this is a fight where the Master Core forms exsists it was just to much for Moon Lord to handle. The longer the fight went out the weaker Moon Lord got and when he loses his hands he's completly useless. Giving Master Hnad an Oppurtunity to to kill him. And people can say that Moon Lord never lost a fight and Master Hand did so Moon Lord should win.

Demon: But Master Hand only lost that fight when he wasn't at full power. His strength was drained by Tabuu and so he wasn't at full power. And Master Hand never goes at full power showing that he can be even stronger then he shows! Giving Master Hand the win in this fight!

Silver: Looks like Moon Lord was... just Smashed!

Demon: The winner is the Master Hand!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle!

 **(Hi...Im Flwoey the flower...N...E...S...S...H...E...L...P)**


End file.
